


Starcrossed

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Brothers, Incest, M/M, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è mai stato uno stupido, sapeva dall'inizio che la loro storia sarebbe finita male; forse sperava che durasse più di quei pochi mesi che hanno trascorso l'uno nel letto dell'altro all'insaputa dei genitori, ma non rimpiange né si pente di nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, cominciamo con le note tecniche. XD  
> Questa storia è pesantemente basata sul corto [Starcrossed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5k9zwBuGoE), da cui prende anche il titolo, che (in soldoni) parla dell'amore incestuoso tra due fratelli che, dopo essere stati scoperti dalla madre, decidono di uccidersi; traGGGico, lo so, ho ancora le lacrime agli occhi e l'ho guardato più di un'ora fa. Già. Credo che sia chiaro, dagli avvertimenti e da tutto il resto, che questa storia sia una Louis/Harry incest; sì, Louis e Harry sono, rispettivamente, Darren e Connor, i fratelli ed amanti del cortometraggio. Ho deciso di creare due OCs per i genitori, perché sinceramente di dare la parte della madre ad Anne o Jay non me la sentivo, così come non sapevo a chi dare il ruolo del padre; quindi, per concludere, Beth sarà la mamma di Harry e Louis, e Jack il papà.  
> Le scene hanno un ordine diverso rispetto al corto, e chiaramente alcune parti sono differenti (niente football americano, ad esempio), ma spero che sia tutto comprensibile. XD  
> Uh, prima che mi dimentichi, questa storia è per Bea! Te l'ho detto che l'avrei finita e postata entro oggi. Spero che ti piaccia! ♥  
> Cos'altro dire, spero che vi faccia piangere almeno un pochino. XD *passa fazzoletti*

Sono sott'acqua da quasi un minuto, quando Harry comincia ad avere i primi problemi; stringe più forte le dita intrecciate a quelle di suo fratello, guardandolo negli occhi con un sorriso triste sulle labbra, e si allunga per baciarlo ancora una volta, probabilmente l'ultima, sforzandosi di tenere la bocca chiusa per non rischiare di perdere quel poco di aria che ha ancora nei polmoni. Non è mai stato uno stupido, sapeva dall'inizio che la loro storia sarebbe finita male; forse sperava che durasse più di quei pochi mesi che hanno trascorso l'uno nel letto dell'altro all'insaputa dei genitori, ma non rimpiange né si pente di nulla.

 

_Ha sette anni quando Jack lo porta insieme a Louis in piscina, per la prima volta; il più grande si butta subito in acqua, abituato e più che capace di nuotare, mentre Harry rimane indietro a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, spaventato: non sa nuotare, lui, e ha sempre avuto un po' paura dell'acqua. Sente lo sbuffo del padre quasi di sfuggita, prima che una mano si posi sulla sua schiena e lo spinga dentro la piscina; è nel panico per qualche lungo secondo, l'acqua che gli entra nel naso e nella bocca senza che riesca a fermarla, troppo lontano dal bordo per poter uscire per conto proprio, ma presto sente una mano chiudersi intorno al proprio polso e tirarlo verso l'alto. Riconosce il tocco di Louis e si lascia guidare senza pensare, sbattendo i piedi quando tornano in superficie e il fratello glielo sussurra nell'orecchio con il respiro affannato; è sempre lui ad aiutarlo ad issarsi sul bordo, e Harry non fa caso allo sguardo deluso che il padre gli sta dedicando, né al modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano quando Louis gli accarezza il volto per cercare di calmarlo. È la prima volta, ma non sarà di certo l'ultima._

 

Louis lo sta guardando, il cloro che rende i suoi occhi rossi e l'acqua che dà una sfumatura celeste alla sua pelle, e dopo qualche attimo allunga la mano libera per stringerla sulla sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli, e tirarlo ancora una volta verso il proprio viso: aprire le labbra, quando si sfiorano, questa volta è quasi un riflesso. Bolle d'aria abbandonano le loro bocche, risalendo verso la superficie della piscina, e sanno entrambi che tra poco, pochissimo, tutto finirà: Harry gli ha detto che non potrebbe mai vivere senza di lui, e Louis ha sempre saputo che per lui era lo stesso. La manetta intorno al suo polso destro non fa nemmeno male, le dita strette intorno a quelle di suo fratello, e spera che anche per Harry sia così; è sempre stato lui a soffrire di più, per tutta la vita.

 

_Harry lo bacia, per la prima volta, dopo una discussione con suo padre in cucina; parole come “non ti impegni abbastanza”, “sei uno stupido” e “non riuscirai mai a combinare nulla di buono” gli riempiono le orecchie, quando si lascia cadere sul suo letto e si morde le labbra a sangue per non piangere. Louis bussa alla sua porta qualche attimo più tardi, lo sguardo triste quando gli occhi di suo fratello incontrano i suoi: non ci pensa un attimo prima di sedersi a sua volta sul materasso e stringerlo in un abbraccio, sussurrando incoraggiamenti e scuse che non gli deve, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte e tra i ricci che gli coprono la testa. Riesce a strappargli un sorriso solo dopo diversi minuti, ed è stupito e un po' spaventato quando Harry alza il viso e posa le labbra sulle sue. Dura poco più di qualche secondo, prima che si allontani di scatto e metta distanza tra lui ed il fratello; è Harry a scusarsi, questa volta, gli occhi di nuovo lucidi e un sorriso finto sulle labbra quando gli dice che era solo uno scherzo, di non prendersela.  
È solo più tardi, dopo essere stati al cinema con Eleanor e Jennifer ed averle riportate a casa, che lascia che Harry lo tocchi ancora una volta; è lui a baciarlo, questa volta, prima di sussurrare che è tutto sbagliato ed ammettere sulle sue labbra che ha paura._

 

È solo quando si separano che si rendono conto che i loro cuori stanno battendo più in fretta, frenetici: è quasi finita, pensano continuando a guardarsi negli occhi. Stanno piangendo entrambi, le lacrime che si mischiano all'acqua della piscina, e tornano a sorridersi anche quando i toraci cominciano a far male, le dita delle mani ancora intrecciate.

 

_Louis è teso, la prima volta che dormono insieme senza la presenza dei genitori in casa; non sa cosa può e cosa non può fare con Harry, e forse ha perfino paura di scoprirlo, ma suo fratello gli sorride quando lo raggiunge tra le lenzuola del suo stesso letto, completamente nudo, e lo bacia dolcemente sulle labbra prima di portare le mani sui suoi fianchi e spogliarlo del pigiama e dell'intimo che aveva sentito il bisogno di indossare. Sono entrambi cauti e forse più attenti e delicati del necessario, e Louis guarda il viso del fratello tutto il tempo, per assicurarsi di non fargli troppo male; Harry socchiude gli occhi quando finalmente entra nel suo corpo, dopo lunghissimi minuti che sembravano eterni, e gli bacia il polso ed il palmo della mano quando Louis comincia a muoversi, sospiri di piacere che gli sfuggono dalle labbra senza che nemmeno se ne renda conto. Finisce tutto troppo presto, mentre ansimano l'uno nella bocca dell'altro con le dita delle mani intrecciate accanto alla testa del più giovane, ed entrambi sorridono quando si separano quel poco necessario per guardarsi negli occhi. Si addormentano abbracciati, dopo essersi ripuliti ed aver fatto sparire ogni traccia di ciò che hanno fatto, il petto di Harry contro la schiena del fratello e le sue braccia intorno alla vita._

 

Harry è il primo a chiudere gli occhi, le dita che lasciano appena la presa su quelle del fratello; Louis vorrebbe gridare mentre lo guarda morire senza poter fare nulla, lentamente e senza nessun rumore nelle orecchie. Stringe più forte le sue mani, sperando che presto arrivi anche il suo turno.

 

_Vengono scoperti nel letto di Louis dalla madre, nudi ed abbracciati come ogni notte da quasi quattro mesi, e non possono sopportare il pensiero di non poter più stare insieme; Harry ha sentito Beth e Jack parlarne in salotto, dire che devono assolutamente essere separati, ed è bastato un secondo a farlo correre nella stanza del fratello, gettare in uno zaino qualche vestito, e correre insieme nell'auto del padre per scappare. Arrivano dopo qualche ora in un motel, lontani da casa e dalla città, spaventati e con le lacrime negli occhi; sono silenziosi anche quando entrano nella loro stanza e si spogliano per sdraiarsi insieme, per cercare di mantenere quel poco di normalità che avevano fino a mezza giornata prima. Non parlano, si guardano soltanto, finché Harry non abbassa le palpebre e si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo: è la fine.  
Louis non è sicuro di dove suo fratello abbia trovato quelle manette, e non se la sente nemmeno di scherzarci sopra quando Harry mormora di non voler vivere lontano da lui: ha la voce rotta e gli occhi rossi e lucidi di lacrime, e Louis comincia a piangere a sua volta, alzandosi dal letto per prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo con forza sulle labbra. È la fine, sì, ma sono loro a deciderlo._

 

Harry ha le palpebre abbassate e la bocca socchiusa, quando Louis sente l'ennesima fitta al torace; ci siamo, pensa, sto per raggiungerti. Le sue labbra si piegano in un piccolo sorriso mentre avvicina una mano al viso di suo fratello, per l'ultima volta, accarezzandone i contorni con un dito prima di chiudere a sua volta gli occhi e lasciarsi andare.

 

_“Hai paura, Lou?”_  
 _“Sì, Haz, tu?”_  
 _“Sì. Ti amo.”_  
 _“Ti amo anch'io.”_


End file.
